


Охренеть как романтично

by terminalA



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: Такер, ты когда-нибудь бывал у океана?





	Охренеть как романтично

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды WTF South Park 2016  
> бета: Riisa

— Такер, ты когда-нибудь бывал у океана? — спрашивает Кенни, свесив с кровати голову и уперев ноги в стену.

Крейг курит, выдыхая дым в приоткрытую форточку, и стряхивает пепел на загаженный голубями металлический карниз.

— Конечно, бывал.

— Врёшь ты всё, — тянет Кенни. — Никогда не слышал от тебя об этом.

— Ты много чего от меня не слышал, — пожимает плечами Крейг, но Кенни только раздражённо прицокивает, явно уверенный в своей правоте.

— Я бы съездил с тобой к океану. Как-нибудь летом.

— Вот летом и поговорим.

Крейг захлопывает форточку с такой силой, что она чудом не рассыпается в труху, и возвращается к кровати, подталкивая Кенни коленом. Тот приподнимается, позволяя ему лечь, и устраивается головой у него на животе, притираясь щекой сквозь ткань футболки.

Крейг чувствует, что у него опять встаёт — не то чтобы это было проблемой.

— Представь, Такер: ты, я, шум волн, охренеть как романтично.

— Ты забыл про песок в трусах, — откашливается Крейг. — И кучу народу.

— Мы найдём пустынный пляж. Возьмём бутылку дешёвого виски и апельсины на десерт.

— Ты хотел сказать на закуску.

Кенни поднимает на него взгляд.

— Господи, да какая разница. Кто напьётся первым, будет показывать стриптиз на фоне заката.

— И это будешь ты, — бурчит Крейг, уже представляя, как Кенни путается пальцами в пряжке ремня, а потом, снимая брюки, запинается, и валится, прямо на него, и идиотски ржёт в свойственной ему манере.

Кенни прикусывает кожу на его животе и урчит, как какой-нибудь котяра. Крейг запускает руку в жёсткие волосы, взъерошивает их, чуть тянет назад. В такие моменты его всего заполняет какая-то блядская нежность. Кенни хочется лапать везде, сжимать, надавливать, оставляя синяки, царапать молочно-белую кожу ногтями.

— А потом мы обязательно пойдём купаться голышом, — говорит он и сглатывает, приподнимаясь чуть выше, так, что Крейг может почувствовать горький запах пива и сигарет от его губ и сладкий — фруктовой жвачки.

— Я закину тебя в воду прямо в одежде и буду топить.

— Да ты садист, Такер, — усмехается Кенни и коротко чмокает его в ямочку на подбородке.

— А потом делать тебе искусственное дыхание.

— Так-то лучше.

Кенни скользит губами по его шее, цепляет языком кадык, прикусывает ключицу.

— Можно будет горланить всякие идиотские песни до утра, и чайки будут нам подпевать.

— Ты отвратительно поёшь, даже хуже чаек.

— Я знаю, — легко соглашается Кенни, притираясь коленом между ног Крейга. — А утром я трахну тебя прямо на остывшем за ночь капоте машины.

— Какой ещё машины?

— Ну, должны же мы на чем-то добраться до океана. Часов пятнадцать ехать, не меньше. Возьмём в аренду старый пикап — ржавый, как трубы у нас на кухне.

Крейг прикрывает глаза и всеми силами старается не расплыться в идиотской улыбке. Кенни делает это за него. Крейг не видит, но слышит по голосу.

— Я приготовлю нам с собой завтрак и положу в корзинку. Чтобы всё как у людей. Твои любимые сэндвичи с грибами и шоколадные кексы.

— Ты не умеешь готовить кексы, — лениво отзывается Крейг.

— И то верно, завтрак в корзиночке — это уже слишком.

— Я бы не отказался.

— Да пошёл ты.

Крейг хмурится и тычет Кенни в лицо средним пальцем. Тот прикусывает фалангу и дёргает головой. Вроде как выказывает недовольство, хотя давно уже привык.

Крейг приоткрывает один глаз и приподнимается выше, отталкивая Кенни к стене. Тот недовольно морщит свой веснушчатый нос и обкусывает корочки с обветренных губ.

— Чёрта с два я поеду с тобой к океану, — говорит он, и в груди колет от лёгкого разочарования, когда Кенни отвечает.

— Я с тобой тоже.

***

— Кончай дрочить, Такер, и выходи наружу, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Крейг бурчит в трубку что-то неразборчивое. Шлёпает босыми ногами по выстуженному полу и одевается, спросонья промахиваясь ногой мимо штанины джинсов. На подъездной дорожке стоит красный пикап, хотя красный ли он — ещё вопрос: большая часть кузова пожрана едкой ржавчиной.

Кенни спрыгивает с капота и тянется через приоткрытое окно к рулю, разрывая тишину улицы длинным гудком. Крейг подходит ближе, собирает пальцем грязь с дверной ручки и часто моргает, пытаясь отогнать остатки сна.

— Я не поеду с тобой к океану на этом, вообще не поеду, — зевает он, зная, что через минуту уже влезет в прогретый салон. — На дворе март. Ты, блядь, серьёзно?

Кенни пару раз вхолостую щёлкает зажигалкой, прежде чем прикурить, и обходит Крейга, легко подталкивая его коленом под зад.

— Я и корзинку для пикника прихватил. Правда, там только бухло и апельсины.

Крейг хватает его за запястье и притягивает руку с сигаретой к себе, глубоко затягиваясь.

— Но купаться мы не будем.

Кенни лишь многозначительно щурит глаза.


End file.
